Vulnerable
by loliver
Summary: When Lilly & Jackson finally find out they may have feelings for each other, Lilly moves away, forced. How do these lovers stay in touch? Rated T for safety. I'm not good at summaries. Lackson.


AN: I have to do a Lackson story, it's important. The summary sounds like one of my favorites so far. Reviews make me happy, so review!

Chapter One:

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, okay?" I told my best friend, Miley Stewart, who was dressed in light blue flower pajama's, she nodded and kept munching on popcorn, I got up from my navy blue sleeping bag and ran up the stairs, with each step, the step creaked, it was obviously old, but enough to hold up my weight, not that I was fat or anything.

When I reached the top, I was running and not paying attention, I ran into someone, I fell to the floor and the pain in my knee was enough to keep me from looking at who I bumped into, when the pain simmered down, I raised my head that was at my knee, cupping my hands to try to stop it, it wasn't helping. I ran into Jackson, "Sorry." I put my head down, Jackson grabbed the bottom of my chin and pulled up my head lightly, so I was looking at him, "Hey? No problem." Jackson smiled and grabbed my hand, and pulled me up.

I tried to lighten the mood, because I still felt majorly bad for bumping into him, even if he did say it was "no problem", I looked at his hands, and placed inside one of his strong hands was a book, I couldn't read the title of the book he was holding, but I could see the book art and I knew who he was reading immediately, "Hey!" I explained, Jackson rose his head up abruptly, stunned, "You're reading Nicholas Sparks." I smiled, and I could see his face turn red a bit, "I like him." I continued, not trying to make him embarrased, "Me too." Jackson was smiling, "What's your favorite book by him?" I asked, Jackson's face was like he was thinking, which he probably was, "probably Notebook. I don't mean to be.. "girly".." Jackson held up his fingers and enuciated the word 'girly', I smiled, "but, I really like it." Jackson continued, I nodded, "I like that one too. It's romantic."

Jackson opened the doorknob to his room and led me into it, I, of course walked into his room, wanting to continue this conversation, "I have almost all his books." Jackson said and closed the door, he threw his Nicholas Sparks book down on his messy bed, which I still don't know how he could sleep on it. I threw some clothes down from the bed and sat down on the clean spot, Jackson sat down on a spot, even if it was messy. "That's _so_ disgusting!" I sat with a disgusted look, Jackson was confused, "What?" I hit him playfully, "Your room. Let's clean it!" I stared at him, wide-eyed. He stared at me like I didn't take my meds today, "Seriously??" Jackson kept staring at me, I nodded, "Are you crazy?!" Jackson started playfully yelling at me, but I was determined to clean his room, "You're right, I am crazy. It's a lost cause." I turned around, so my back was facing him and layed down on one of his legs, Jackson started moving some stray hairs from my face, we were serious now. "I don't know how to say this..." Jackson said, "What? Spill it." I said, Jackson placed his hand into my soft hand, "I think I like you." I smiled, not because I thought he was a freak, or because I didn't like him back, because, face it.. when I'm with Jackson, anythings possible. "I like you too."

"Are you serious?" Jackson was stunned by my reply, "Yeah." I nodded my head and I lifted my head, Jackson got up and grabbed my hand. "Where are you taking me?" I said, as he pulled me out of his room, "You'll see." Jackson whispered. We tip-toed down the stairs and peeked into the living room, where Miley was sleeping, I hit myself in the forehead lightly, I forgot about Miley. Oh well.. I'm with Jackson.

Jackson led me outside and to the beach, "I didn't want to say this in my room," I tilted my head to the side, as Jackson spoke, "since most girls dig the whole 'romantic' thing, but I just wanted to ask you this.." Jackson picked his words carefully, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Jackson asked me, I smiled, "Of course." I said, and Jackson grabbed my hand, and kissed it. "I'm not sure, if you want to take it slow.. or whatever.." I cut off Jackson with kissing him lightly on the lips, "I've waited too long for this moment. I do _not_ want to take this slow." I smiled, "I've liked you for a long time, Lilly." Jackson lightly touched my cheek with his hand, which gave me tingles in that area. I closed my eyes, but Jackson dropped his hand to his side and used the other one to grab my hand and run off. "What the.." I spat, and Jackson just laughed, I gritted my teeth. "My dad is going to be mad if he finds out that I stayed out this late." Jackson explained. I frowned, and Jackson stopped, "What's wrong, Lils?" Jackson looked at me, "I wanted to talk to you more." Jackson grabbed my face with his hands hard, and kissed me, "We can talk when we get home." Jackson assured me, I smiled at the thought of hanging out with Jackson more.

Once we arrived at the house, I turned from where I was, - I was in the lead, Jackson was behind - "So you promised.." I said and Jackson nodded, I walked up the steps of the stairs and ran into his room, Jackson following closely behind. I threw off all his clothes on his bed and sat down, I looked at my outfit, "I can't _believe_ I wore this to the beach." I explained, Jackson sat by me, and looked at my outfit. "I think it's cute." Jackson spoke, and leaned in to kiss me, we stopped at the noses, where I noses were touching, and I giggled. "Sor--" I was cut off from my apology with Jackson kissing me, I smiled. I couldn't believe, all the hoping.. the hoping that one day I might be kissing Jackson and tonight was that night. It was all so surreal. Jackson tugged on the blankets and pulled them down, he grabbed me and set me down, as I tried my best to stay awake, and layed me on a luckily-clean pillow and pulled the blankets over, I frowned. "What about you?" I frowned, Jackson got on the other side and layed down, pulling the blankets over his body, I faced him, and Jackson pulled me close, and layed his arm around me, I suddenly felt safe. "Jackson?" I asked, "Hmm..?" Jackson managed to say, "Promise me one thing." I said, staring at him, he opened his eyes, "And, what is that?" Jackson asked, smiling. "Promise me you won't leave me." Jackson was taken aback, stunned, obviously. "I would _never_ do that, Lilly." Jackson promised, and I grabbed his free hand. I forgot about Miley downstairs, and how she or her dad would react to us, sleeping in the same bed. I forgot about my dad, and how Robby Ray will probably call him and tell him about us, I forgot about everything. Because, when I'm with Jackson, anything's possible.

--

I woke up to the sun shining in my face, I fluttered my eyes open, and in front of me, was the most gorgeous boy ever, Jackson sleeping, I looked at the alarm clock, it read 6:00 AM, "Crap." I muttered and shook Jackson up, he groaned, "Jackson? Wake up!" I tried my best, "I'll give you a kiss." I thought, Jackson rose up, and I giggled, "What time does your dad wake up normally?" I asked as Jackson rubbed his eyes, "Hm, well around 7-ish. Why?" Jackson asked, and I motioned towards the clock, "That works perfect. That way I can get back to Miley and you can stay here and your dad will never notice." I smiled at my plan and Jackson nodded, "Alright. I'm going, bye." I said, and got up, Jackson pulled me back, "Nope. You forgot something." Jackson said, I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

--

As I woke up with Miley smiling, "What?" I said as I rubbed my eyes just like Jackson did. "You look happy." Miley said, "What happened?" Miley was eager to know everything, I smiled, "Ohhh, nothing." I lied, Miley rolled her eyes. "Yup. Nothing at all." Miley mocked, "Seriously. Tell me. My dad is taking a shower, so we have about 10 minutes. Tell!" Miley just kept urging me to tell what happened last night. "Um, well.. when I went to the bathroom, I bumped into Jackson, he had a book, so we got into a conversation about that, and well.. we went his room, and then he said he liked me, and then we went to the beach, he asked me to be his girlfriend.." I stopped at this point to smile, "and then we went home, he kissed me, and I fell asleep with his arm around me in his bed and then I woke up at around 6-ish and then I tip-toed back here and fell back asleep." I told Miley more then she needed to know, and during it she had some disgusted looks, more disgusted then happy, I was smiling through the whole thing. "You're _dating_ Jackson?!" Miley said with a disgusted look, I nodded. Jackson came down the stairs, "That can't be true, you _can't_ be dating that thing!" Miley kept trying to assure herself this was a dream, Jackson sat down next to me and kissed me. I stared at Miley with a told-you-so look, and she covered her eyes. "Ugh!" Miley explained, "Go make-out somewhere else!" I rolled my eyes, "Were done, Miles." Jackson said and laughed. "You guys _disgust_ me!" Miley spat. "Hey, Lils, how about we go to the park? You know the one where you almost died?" I thought back to that day...

"Jackson!" Miley spat to Jackson, "What?" Jackson replied swinging on a swing, "Where's Lilly?" Miley asked, Jackson stopped suddenly, "I'm..." I screamed, "over here!" I was spinning on a chair, I only saw blurs of trees, swings, and slides. I saw Miley and... Jackson. My heart stopped, not because of the thrill of this ride, but because of Jackson... helping me. "Help..." I tried to stop myself, but it was impossible, "me!" I screamed, I could see blur of hands coming to the blue chair and stop, when the chair stopped spinning, I saw it was Jackson who stopped me, I got off the chair, I was running everywhere. "Woah, there!" I heard Jackson explain, I was obviously inching towards the lake that was nearby the park. Jackson's strong hands grabbed my shoulders and stopped me.

"Hey!" I explained, "I will _never_" I gritted my teeth, "go back to that park!" I hit Jackson. "Fine. Let's go to another park. Cool?" I nodded, and got up. "What's for breakfast?" I asked, opening up the fridge and grabbing a soda. Opening up the can, I slurped some of the can. "Um, well.. my dad made some bacon and eggs about five minutes ago." Miley spoke, "Can I get some?" I asked, pointing to the food on the oven, and Miley nodded. "Get me some too, Lils." Jackson asked sweetly, I nodded and grabbed two plates. I put 5 pieces of bacon on one plate and another 5 on the other plate, and then placed a medium amount of scrambled eggs on one plate, and then the same amount on the other plate. I handed Jackson a plate, grabbed my plate, and sat down on the seat next to Jackson, "Thanks." Jackson said as he munched on some bacon.

--

When we arrived at the park, I stood in awe at the beauty. In one section of the park, there was a clump of trees. It looked like it was night in that area, because of all the trees. In the middle of the darkness, stood a gazebo, and in the gazebo was a bench. "Jackson! This is perfect!" I yelled, as I sat down on the bench that was in the gazebo. "I know." Jackson replied, sitting down next to me. I kissed him lightly on the lips and hugged him.

AN: I hope you like. Like I said earlier, reviews make me happy. So, please review? I'll post the next chapter if I get at least a review.


End file.
